


【创战系列】时间线

by Lionhart113



Category: The War of Genesis (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, War of Genesis, War of Genesis (Tempest), 创世纪战, 西风狂诗曲：暴风雨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/Lionhart113





	【创战系列】时间线

他是有十三只翅膀的路斯伯。

他因父亲的思念而被制造出来。

十三只翅膀，代表着最强大的力量。

却被套上一个不曾见过的人的影子。

他是否被爱过，父亲爱的是否是他，他不知道。

但是，他却清楚自己爱上了本不该爱的人。

——自儿时与那人相视的第一眼起。

并且，未曾有过后悔。

 

他扔下一切，带着那人远走高飞。

最终却仍逃不过命运的安排。

爱他的人，最终为他而死。

他毁灭一切，在血与泪中期待重生。

只为与相爱的人再次重逢。

 

_**他哭着叫路斯伯：我的孩子。** _

_**他是黑暗神，路斯伯要打倒的那一方的统领。** _

_**而路斯伯从他那里，得知了过去错误的一切。** _

 

***

他是番迪来建的王子。

因为战争流落燕国。

在那里，他遇到了命中的妻子，却错过了自己的爱人。

记起一切的他悔恨，悲痛，却无可挽回。

最终，将记忆永远埋在了他乡。

 

他是番迪来建的王子。

因为战争流落勇者坟墓。

在那里，他遇到了命中的少女，却错过了自己的爱人。

记起一切的他带着血与泪，感受生命的逐渐消逝。

最终，将记忆定格于魔法流转。

 

_**故事的结局，阔别故地多年的国王终于与他的妻子重逢。** _

_**透过她的泪光的他的倒影，幸福又哀伤。** _

_**记忆与现实最美好的交叠转瞬即逝。** _

 

***

他是凯西尔女王的近侍。

因为赏识得以信赖。

他守护她，因为职责，因为荣耀，因为无法诉说的情愫。

无人知晓，除了他和她。

他将一切都献给了她。他的忠诚，他的心，乃至他的生命。

她的哭喊，成为他此世间最后的留恋。

 

当他再次醒来，她早已不再。

他想回到过去，只为回到她的身边。

他想连接起崩溃的世界，只为衔接起生命的轮回。

养父的工程计划，带给他希望。

但是，他却没能坚持走到最后。

 

_**养子的逝去带给养父无尽的悲痛。** _

_**养父的思念，驱使他仿照爱子的模样制造出一个孩子。** _

_**一个拥有养子的外貌，却没有了养子记忆的人偶。** _

_**周围的同伴称呼那个孩子为：十三只翅膀的路斯伯。** _

_**拥有天界最强实力的战斗机器。** _

_**寂寞地活着。** _

_**——直到有一天，他在玻璃幕墙后面看到了那名唤作莉莉的少女。** _

 

麦比乌斯的宇宙再一次回到起始，历史又开始了一个新的轮回。

 

——《WAR OF GENESIS》缅怀文 完


End file.
